


The Students Friends And children Of Breath

by Kronus88



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha kids - Freeform, Alternian Ancestors are Parents, Beta Trolls - Freeform, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Conspiracy Theories, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Highschoolstuck, Humanstuck, John Is A Boss, John Is A Scientist, John Is Dad, John is a teacher, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrantstuck, beta kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kronus88/pseuds/Kronus88
Summary: We Start With A Chance, That Can Be Good Or Bad. We Find Love In Each Other Filling What We Might Not Have.Yet Passion Has Consequences With Black Love.But we All Find Someone On To Free Us.The Brother, A Father, Friend, Boss, And Lover.A Story Of A Great Man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello People Enjoy This AU.  
> HumanStuck  
> HighschoolStuck  
> And A Quadrant AU.  
> The Story Of A Son, Boss, Father, Teacher, And Lover.  
> Most Charters Are Human.  
> Fake Majiks.  
> Science Is Mistaken As Majik.  
> Carapacians are Like Mafia  
> John Is The Leader

I Started in this world alright...then there was a car crash and I was lost…-At least that’s what they said. Turns out I was saved by a horrible Fate. How funny even in my beginning my fate was unlucky, I was raised to be a slave in some way, doing everything I could to please the foster parents providing for their actual children. Though I never went to school their children helped me learn and grow and they soon found out I was very smart, so by the age of 7 I was as smart as a 8th grade student...but I was still learning, I had learned so much from them. I learned to be dependent of myself, making my own food, making money, and getting clothes. By 8 I was in another car crash and it was then we found out I had one relative still alive. So I went to go meet them, I was scared what if they did not like me, what if they dont show up. But my fears were put to rest as I walked in I saw a man in khakis, a white shirt, black tie, an a white hat to finish it off. Though his appearance was anything but gentlemanly, his face is what drew me. His eyes were somewhat like mine a grayish blue hue for him, but an abnormal sky blue hue for me, and his face said he was a family man.  
“...?”  
“Hello there john.”  
“H...hello dad.”  
When I said that I saw him crying and he ran towards me and gave me a hug I never felt, and i found myself crying “I...a...am safe I-I found my...father”.  
So We started talking. Turns out my mother was running some errands at another state and she was in a terrible accident that killed many families in the process. Barely anyone could have been identified, even with dental records. So he thought I was dead to. He never was able to forget that day. He said. “even after all those years. I could have never guessed you were still alive...I am glad I can see my son.” After all that he Filled The paperwork and took me home. I said by to those I called my “family” and moved with my father. The first thing i saw when I came to the living room was to urns.  
“Those are your mother the spiral one and the patterned one your grandmother.”  
I looked at the urns for what felt like hours. So my I moved closer to the urns. and said. “Mother, grandma i;m home.”  
Father had decided I would be put into the school system since i was till a nine year old he put me in an elementary school though they soon found out I was way smarter than most my age so I was moved to middle school. I spent many times with my father and we cooked together...though it was mostly cakes. We both learned I could not eat too many, my body did not like too much sugar. He taught me many thing like pranks, cooking, working, playing music,a bit of fighting, but most importantly how to be a gentleman. So i spent Many years with him and by the time I was 13 I graduated highschool with honors, I gave the speech for it even if I was younger than most people, but what made that day so much better was the look on his face and what he said. “I am so proud of you son”. Though I went to a university to study I still lived with him and he still tried to teach me what he could and I loved every minute we spent together.  
By the time I was fifteen, on a cold Fall day, I got the second most awful experience in my life, one I would always remember. My father died in a car crash just like mother. That day many people. I felt hollow. I went home that day a stayed there for the funeral and took his ashes home putting him next to mother and grandma.  
“I….i’m home guys”  
I was there for days when, I discovered something in my father's study a note he left for me.  
“John my son if you are reading this than i’m dead.”  
I kept reading it even though I felt I would cry at any moment.  
“I am so proud of you, because I know you are living your life to the fullest even with out me. Though I may be gone it does not mean I am still not with you. I always be with you in your heart and in your memories my son. Do not forget to remember all the fun we had together, the thing you learned. All that will make you who you will be. Do not let my death hold you back son, I would never let you do that to yourself. My son I love you with my very being know that everything I ever did for you I only wanted the best for you. Even when i’m gone my son now that I will always be proud of you. I love, goodbye.”  
I cried and cried that day, I kept that note with me. When I was close to leaving, I saw something shining in the fireplace so I investigated it. What I found, was amazing things that looked from a science fiction novel come to life. I walked around there for a while looking around when I came to a house looking computer, around it was a litter of papers and a weird looking cat. When I came close the cat pressed a button and I saw my dad one more time.  
“Son if you are watching this it means you discovered the lab under the house. It means i’m with you showing it to you or you discovered it by accident. So press the blue button meaning i’m showing this to you or red button and you discovered it on your own.”  
I pressed the red button and he went on from there he said this was something my mother and him were working on with some friends,turns out she would test things on herself for the sake of science, they made many discoveries but something went wrong. A man who was supplying them with money went in the old laboratory they were at and made a mess of things, he became a monster in their eyes and he left vowing he would make the world his. So they all parted ways and left, by that time my mother was pregnant with me so they moved most things into their new home and but all the old equipment in the basement that later became a chimney. My dad then told me the benefactor started to make move sand he aimed to kill all his friends and my mother. He was able to kill my mother but I survived somehow, he thought it had something to do with all the things my mother tested on herself, that instead of affecting her they moved to her DNA and affected me with whatever she used on herself, that some how I protected myself.  
“Our project was made of different things Ectobiology a way to produce offspring or exact clones of oneself, Catchologue a way to get items without holding them, Strife Specibus a weapon holder for surprise attacks, and finally Project Aspect. We discovered everybody is made up of different types of energy that we actually govern the universe with twelve aspects, we also discovered creepy alien like creatures in space thanks to this energy. The readings allow us to see that the universe is far older than we thought its just always renewing itself.”  
An that's when I saw a strange man in the background of one of the testing videos. A man in a egyption overcoat. I started noticing he was in all the videos. Thats when father spoke “Son most likely I have been killed by this man and he might be aiming for the rest of my friends just like he killed your mother, so please save this people.”  
And a list was given to me by the cat on it was many names. So I left the room and moved on with the cat by my side little “Mutie” though I dubbed him Dr. Meowgon Spengler. So I took the good doctor and we set off to find this people.  
We traveled far and wide and made a name for ourselves in the scientific community though I asked everyone we meet that they never revealed our faces. So I became something thanks to my father and his friends some discoveries mostly my father's I used and I put some theories of the others out but never revealing who they were. It was a good thing for two years then we found our first lead. After that I hide myself with the advances in technology and energy, thanks to my dad and his friends using the aspects was easier for me with some notes and extras I made when discovering different ways of using them, with all this I began moving finding allies along the way and I kinda became a boss of some gang leaders. With all their help I was able to find his base and end his life, though we couldn't find everyone we were looking for, but we found more than we could have hoped for. Though what I hated the most out of it all was the four children he was using as test subjects. So I adopted them, my dad would have been proud of me. The kids names were Izzy Thelia, Nat Nakodillio, Turk Tyler, and Casey Salamancer. Now all Egberts and I became a father at age eighteen. I spent many wonderful times with them and my friends I made along the way. But our peace was short lived, turns out we did not kill him just made him angry. He was able to kill eighteen of us but not without getting hurt himself and he left vowing he would kill my new family and the others with me, but not without killing the first batch. So I planed once again to move on and find the others he spoke about and the people my father worked with.  
“You guys dont have to come...we lost so many people and i can't bare to lose all of you...so can you guys take care of the kids for me.”  
What i did not wish to hear was a no, but what surprised me was they were willing to come and help me a second time. So we set off to find the others and the batch he was talking about, finding leads tell they lead us to a town called Skia.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Liked This Prologue.  
> Have A Nice Day My Demi-Gods.  
> ~_u  
> PS- Thinks Shall Be Explained As We Move Along In The Story.


End file.
